Spells Backgrounds
'Bolts ' 'Fire and Ice Bolt' The fire and water bolts are, corresponding to most legends, connected. The two bolts, originally ornate golden lances, were given to Perchta and Brigid from their respective parental god as a ceremony of coming of age and because both water and fire was among the first elements created. However, this was slowly abandoned over the years, and children rebelled against parent. Upon receiving her lance, Brigid launched an attack at Perchta immediately with her lance. The attempt was blocked by Eteru who electrocuted Brigid upon seeing her. Angered by this, Brigid coated the lance with a combine oil based fuel and lit it. She also sprayed enchanted oxygen micro-quanta into it and the fire burned even more brightly. She threw it at her sister promptly as the flame guided the flying lance. Meanwhile, Perchta was wounded lightly. She felt that her lance would be in danger, so she encased the lance in ice and formed a low pressure field devoid of any quanta sustained by water quantums. The Ice on it would therefore be eternal if the field is maintained. But as she finished her lance, Brigid's flaming lance arrived and would have impaled Perchta if Eteru didn't intervene. The Great Aether god, in a magnificent coup-de-grace, blocked the bolt with a perfectly timed Phase Shield and slashed it in half with a great slam of his Electrocutor. Unfortunately the slam shattered both lances into thousands of pieces and only the lance warhead remained. The two goddesses collected the pieces and both were in great grief. Brigid scattered the burning fragments and the fire on it lifted them into the air, those which dropped down became the fire bolts, while the warhead is called the lance. Having lost her lance also. Perchta attempted to cremate her lance, an action meant to humiliate Fire. But when the fire touched the pressure field the lance imploded, sending the icy fragments all over the world. These were named in a same way as Fire's bolts and lances. ''Author:Hellston20a'' 'Lightning/Thunderbolt' The conflict genesis of Fire and Water shocked Eteru much. He was in fact awed at such amazing weapons, so he decided to conjure up his own bolt. He used his power to ionize air inside a phase shield, the air was serene, so Eteru put in a spark. The spark ignited a huge ball of raw electricity even larger than ball lightnings. Eteru then dematerialized some air nearby, and the electricity became more stable, finally resting into the form of an electrical arc. After this creation, Thunderbolts emerged as the product of art, which Eteru further tweaked to form the shape of a bolt upon contact, though it still appeals as an arc in its static state. 'Others ' Liquid Shadow During his time spent making the first Dusk Mantle, Kage messed up infusing one of the glass orbs with his essence, and in his frustration, he threw it into one of his Obsidian Dragons. The dragon started groaning in agony, then stopped. Kage told the dragon to attack a nearby gargoyle, and when the dragon's claws hit, Kage felt the life force of the gargoyle flow into him, and the dragon started to squirm in agony again. Kage realized he could give any creature the ability the vampires had, at the cost of their life force each time they used it. Luciferin Iris, having heard about Kage's new alchemy spell, decided that she needed one too. She knew that his would replicate the ability Vampire, so she tried to think of a useful ability that one of her creatures had. Dive from Pegasus? No, that wouldn't be practical nor make sense for land creatures. Guardian Angel's Heal? "That would be nice..." Iris thought, and she set out to find one of her Guardian Angels. However, as she was searching, she saw Mercury leading a group of Fireflies and Firefly Queens around in the air. Iris immediately was captivated by the impressive light show. "I must do that!" She thought, but how? Fireflies were the only creatures that had the ability Bioluminescence, and they were Mercury's creatures, not hers. Iris snapped her fingers. "Ah-ha!" She thought. She sped back to her workshop and found an empty vial. She filled it to the brim with her energy and sealed it. Iris spotted a group of Photons and Pegasi. Excited, she opened the bottle and light spilled out towards the creatures. However, Iris noticed something; although the Photons seemed to glow brighter and brighter, the Pegasi seemed to be unaffected. Iris decided to try again, except with a multitude of creatures to see which ones would or wouldn't be affected. She went to visit Gaia and Perchta, who both agreed to let her try out her spell. Iris had already concocted another vial of light, and she opened it and spilled the light onto Blue Crawlers, Chrysaora, Forest Scorpions, Giant Frogs, and many other creatures. As Iris watched the effects, she finally figured out why it only worked on some creatures; unlike Kage's Liquid Shadow, which replaced the ability of a creature, hers only added an ability if the creature had none. Pleased with her success, Iris thanked Perchta and Gaia and named her spell Luciferin. Adrenaline Watching her beloved creatures live in a balanced ecosystem, Gaia was intrigued by how some of the creatures suddenly gained bursts of energy when faced with a life-or-death situation. She proceeded to take a creature who died in this state, and inspected it. She found that it was because of a mysterious liquid in its body which she named Adrenaline. After injecting this liquid into a select Horned Frog, it began attacking the enemy at high speed, damaging them almost four times before. However, it was as fragile as before, and got knocked down quite quickly. Gaia found that although Adrenaline was one of the most powerful things she had seen, heavier creatures with Adrenaline did not attack as fast. Using the power of Life to focus the Adrenaline, it became a stronger green liquid which she called Epinephrine. Reverse Time and Silence Pleased with the time-stopping effects of his newly created sheild, Procrastination, Chronos decided to go further. If one could pause time, why not rewind it as well? Thus, formed the idea of the Reverse Time spell. Chronos experimented with a clock face, as it was a very common object used to record the passage of Time. He added blades to the side to ease its passage through the stream of Time and infused the numbers and hands with gold. He tested the new spell on a Devonian Dragon. When infused with the powers of Time, the modified clock face managed to send the Dragon backwards a few seconds. Pleased with his limited success, Chronos continued crafting, seeking the help of Eteru to bind the spell and stabilize the landing point. He made many copies of this item and worked then to improve it further. He created a version that would have the same effect, but needed less quanta to make it work and named it Rewind. However, Eteru wanted the favor returned. Eteru had been forming an idea to stop an army from doing anything by muting the surrounding area, but he hadn't been able to get Chronos's help until now. However, although Chronos was very powerful, this effect was very different from what he had tried to make before, so the time limit was very short. Eteru was pleased, and called it Silence. Unstable Gas The factions of wind found often that their efforts to attack their opponents were too slow or too weak to bring their opponent to their knees before their army did the same. So, the poisonous gases lurking at the bottom of the sea were harnessed. With the help of Brigid, these noxious fumes were imbued with the explosive qualities of even the strongest Fire Lances, and given an unstable quality similar to that of caesium. The Air armies began using it, and found that it took little of their firepower to ignite it and severely damage their opponent, while they themselves did feel a slight burn. The smarter, more elite groups within the army found ways to improve upon the gas to make it more efficient, and watched in mirth as opposing factions were destroyed by the gas they unleashed. And so, Air and Fire began a strong bond that only strengthened with the creation of Elite Fireflies. Chaos Seed/Chaos Power Henku, noticing the other god's spells and creations, decided that she would try to make one. But what to make? She decided to just test random things around her mutated forest for inspiration when she saw a Fallen Elf mutating an Abomination into an Arctic Squid, which flopped around due to the lack of water and died. Henku smiled. She went back to her workshop and took a small seed that she had found. She imbued with entropy randomness and was about to set out to test it when the same Fallen Elf sent out a beam at the seed, which split into two. Henku took no notice of this other than the fact that she had two to test with. Henku came to a clearing where a Maxwell's Demon was facing a Lycanthrope. She smiled. She threw one seed to each creature. The Maxwell's Demon suddenly got incased in ice, while the Lycanthrope seemed to get stronger and more energetic. Henku was puzzled, but she was pleased with the results; one seed could be used to hurt the enemy while the other would help her creatures. She decided to name them Chaos Seed and Chaos Power respectively. Aflatoxin Thanatos was bored and wanted to make a spell. He noticed a leftover poison from last battle, and got a mad and crazy idea. He ripped off some of his power and put it in the poison and the poison changed. The color changed white, and it got red hot. He decided use it on on a photon, but the poison wasn't any more powerful and didn't get worse. However, when the photon died a malignant cell grew out of it's corpse. The cell multiplied again and again until Thanatos was forced to sic three bone dragons on them. Two hours later, they had finally gotten rid of them. He named his new poison Aflatoxin. Cremation Refer to the Shard of Bravery in the Shards Backgrounds page. Category:Fan-made Lore